how do you feel now? mwuhahaha!
by xxQuilavaRulesxx
Summary: Ikarishipping. when Dawn and Paul meet on sunyshore's platform layer, what will happen? how will you feel when you read it! mwuahahahaha!  you should drink cucumber flavored beer! IOSYS


**Quilava: It is now time for this story to take over!**

**Me: that's right. It is only ikarishipping, since I loved the shipping so much, and I already read all the ikarishipping stories, except for the Spanish ones.**

**Counterpart: Yui! Bob says he's hungry!**

**Me: *mumbles* oh god.**

**Quilava: *angry* bob? Who's bob? I know bob the tomato, but regular bob? I don't know him! *Flame starts to grow***

**Me: Guilava, it's just a stuffed animal! It's a giraffe and you're a weasel! Don't get worked over!**

**Quilava: before I maul Yui, she doesn't own anything.**

**Yui: *is hurting* on with the story…**

It was late winter, the streets were filled with snow and weavile and sneasel were running around across Dawn's cold feet. It was a good thing that she had that outfit that her mom had bought her, or else she would be cold. The book in her hand was a judy moody saves the world. She wasn't very pleasant feeling today, Nurse joy had rooms full all the time, and she always had to spend money for some kind of food she could eat. This wouldn't have happened if Ash and Brock we're still traveling with her. Before she goes to Hoenn she is traveling Sinnoh one more time to say bye to the gym leaders, Zoey, Kenny, Ursula (which she didn't like that snotty act, "I don't need anyone saying bye to me, I forget them and move on."), and also Reggie and Regina. She had no use for saying bye to Shinji, because he would only insult her to death.

" Dang, I cant find Candice anywhere!" she whispered to herself.

" Dawn!" yelled the girl with dark blue hair and tied into almost Indian pigtails.

"hi Candice, I'm just stopping in to say bye and get your phone number." Dawn says.

"What for?" Candice asked and put her finger on her chin.

" I'm going to every city, town and ruin in Sinnoh before I leave to Hoenn." Dawn replies sadly.

"well, that's sad. Here, 234-546-9533. Make sure to call everyone when you get there." Candice said sadly hugging her tightly

"Candice I …cant ….br…eathe!" Dawn panted as Candice slowly let go.

"Thank you…" Dawn said panting over and over.

"well hope you have fun on your new journey!" Candice said and waved while Dawn walked off.

Finnaly Dawn was at SunnyShore city and was wlking around the platforms that clapped as her boots hit the ground. She was just about there until she saw Paul stare upon the sea from on the platform. His lavender blew upon the wind. Dawn really wanted to move away so she tried to move quietly past him.

Dawn jumped upon hearing her name.

"Dawn." Paul said quietly still staring out at sea.

"Y-yes?" Dawn said holding on to the railing.

He turned around. Dawn actually, she actually found color in his eyes! They were light grey.

" Paul, your… Eyes." Dawn said still staring at his eyes.

Paul Walked closer until they were very close. They're nose touched.

" Dawn, would you travel to hoenn with me, as my girlfriend?" Paul asked holding Dawn's hands.

" Paul, of course I would." She whispered back giving him a sweet smile.

" Great." He said and kissed her softly on the lips. Dawn kissed back, and they looked out on the ocean.

**-Two years later-**

"Dang it! May, if I can't fit in it, then fine! Lets find a new one!" Dawn stated as she sent a glare at may.

" fine! But this is your last chance! The wedding's tomorrow!" May sent back a glare.

" I like these light colors!" Dawn squealed and ran over to them, with a childish smile plastered on her face.

" Dawn, your 23 already. Atleast act like a grown up." May stated with a grin on her face as she found sparkling red earings and did the same as Dawn did.

" Shut it. Look what you did." Dawn told her as she looked at a child on the ground crying.

" oh crap!" May screeched as she ran over to the child to apologize.

**-At the wedding-**

"I'm happy that you didn't choose the red one." May walked over to Dawn with the dress.

Dawn starts to put the light colored dress on.

"you sure you don't need help?" Brianna asked as she looked over to tempting red dress.

"I'm fine." Dawn got the dress on.

" May, Zip me." Dawn told May.

May sent a glare.

"please?" Dawn asked with a puppy dog expression.

" fine" May started to zip the dress.

"let's go." Dawn and Brianna told May.

"fine." May said as she walked ahead.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

" I do." Paul said.

Blahblahblah

"I do." Dawn said.

" you may now kiss the bride" the dude told paul.

Paul leaned in and Kissed Dawn passionately on the lips.

**End.**

**Quilava & Me: corny right?**

**Counterpart: Bob needs to go to the doctor.**

**Quilava: *scratches Yui's arm* skip yu.**

**Me: Quilava?**

**Quilava: whut?**

**Me: What's yur name?**

**Quilava: Quilava.**

**Me: What color is the sky?**

**Quilava: Blue.**

**Me: What's the opposite of Down?**

**Quilava: Up.**

**Me: Quilava blew up. *Presses a button***

**Random dude: what the ** - **

***Quilava blows up*******

**Me: *brings him back* R&R peepz! Bye!**


End file.
